Potter ist ein Idiot
by thegreenlily
Summary: ...Ich hatte sie ja nicht einmal gesehen, nur abends, als ich dann nach Hause kam und nicht mehr durch das Portrait konnte, weil Lily stinksauer das Passwort in 'Potter ist ein Idiot' geändert hatte... Und ist Potter ein Idiot? Oder reagiert sie über, so wie man es von ihr kennt? Oneshot


Ich war saumüde als ich vor unserem Portrait stand. "Potter ist ein Idiot.", maulte ich unzufrieden über Lilys Passwortänderung von Vorgestern. Ich war einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Ich hatte sie verärgert, weil ich den Valentienstag vergessen hatte.

Und niemand sollte mich fragen, wie ich ihn vergessen hatte, schliesslich hatten alle von nichts anderem geredet, aber ich war eben sehr beschäftigt gewesen die letzten Tage! All das Quidditch (wie hatten am kommenden Samstag ein Spiel gegen Slytherin), dann waren da die Rundgänge, die Vertrauensschülertreffen, der Unterricht, die Hausaufgaben, die UTZ's, die Jungs, die Nachhilfe, die ich zu geben hatte und eine arme, einsame Freundin, die nachts alleine auf der Couch darauf wartete, dass ich vor unserem Portrait stand und Potter ist ein Idiot sagte!

Ausgerechnet dieses Jahr hatte ich den blöden Valentienstag vergessen!

Ich stand schon Ewigkeiten auf sie, Merlin, ich hatte es in den vergangenen vier Jahren nie versäumt, ihr eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit am Valentienstag zukommen zu lassen, ausgerechnet in dem Jahr, wosie tatsächlich das erste Mal meine Freundin am Valentienstag verkörperte, hatte ich ihn vergessen!

Aber wir hatten eine Zwischenprüfung und Zaubertränke gehabt und drei Essays die wir abzugeben hatten und ich war eigentlich nur von einem Ort zum anderen gerannt, den ganzen Tag lang. Ich hatte sie ja nicht einmal gesehen, nur abends, als ich dann nach Hause kam und nicht mehr durch das Portrait konnte, weil Lily stinksauer das Passwort in Potter ist ein Idiot geändert hatte. Zum Glück hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis ich darauf gekommen war, weil ich Sirius im Spiegel nach dem Datum gefragt hatte. Wir änderten das Passwort immer nur am 16. und es erschien mir merkwürdig früh. Er hatte geantwortet, dass es Valentienstag und ich ein Idiot sei und das hatte ich nur wiederholt, da war das Portrait zur Seite geklappt.

Sie hatte dort mit verschränkten Armen auf mich gewartet um mit mir zu streiten.

Nicht, weil der Valentiestag ihr so viel bedeutete, sondern weil es ihr Geburstag war, den ich vergessen hatte. Das war unser erster Streit gewesen und sie war seitdem sehr unversöhnlich gewesen. Ich hatte sie nur gestern auf dem Rundgang gesehen, aber sie hatte sich geweigert, mit mir zu sprechen. Das Portrait klappte auch jetzt zur Seite.

Wir hatten schon nach elf Uhr, die Jungs waren solch ein wilder Haufen gewesen, dass ich sie am Ende noch zwei Mal um das Quidditchfeld gejagt hatte, um ihnen noch ein bisschen Disziplin mit zu geben. Eine Entscheidung, die ich jetzt eher bereute. Mein ganzer Körper war verspannt, ich war von oben bis unten mit Schlamm bedeckt und klatschnass vom Regen, der draussen gegen die Fensterscheiben trommelte.

Zu meiner endlosen Überraschung brannte ein Feuer im Kamin, lichterloh, es war wohl erst vor ein paar Minuten Holz nachgelegt worden. Da standen zwei Tassen und eine Kanne Tee auf unserem Schreibtisch. Ich sah mich suchend um. "Lily?", fragte ich laut.

"Im Badezimmer.", gab sie zurück und ich hörte das Wasser in der Badewanne plätschern. Ich zog mein Quidditchtrikot über meinen frierenden Körper und öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer. Sie lag dort, bedeckt mit Schaum, in der heissen Badewanne, ihre Haare hatte sie herauf gesteckt, da stand ein Glas Eiswein auf dem Badewannenrand, aber ihre Hände hielt das Glas ein bisschen am Stiel fest, ihre andere Hand hielt ein Buch vor ihr Gesicht.

Ich lächelte über den entzückenden Anblick. Mein Missmut über unser neues Passwort war schon wieder verflogen. "Du bist spät.", sagte sie. Sie klang nur ein kleines bisschen aufgebracht und ein kleines bisschen meines Missmutes kehrte sofort wieder zurück, aber ich räusperte mich.

"Ja.", meinte ich. "Quiddichttraining.", erinnerte ich sie. Endlich klappte sie das Buch zur Seite.

"Wenn du mir einen Moment gibst, komm ich schnell aus der Badewanne heraus, damit du-.", meinte sie seufzend, woraufhin ich meinen Kopf schüttelte und aus meinen Hosen stieg. Sie errötete.

Wir hatten schon sage und schreibe zwei Mal Sex gehabt. Wir waren jetzt seit fünf Monaten zusammen und vor drei Wochen hatten wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen und dann noch einmal letzte Woche, trotzdem errötete sie, als ich mich nackt vor ihr aus zog. Kopfschüttelnd liess ich die völlig durchnässten Sachen mit einem kleinen, dumpfen Platsch auf den Boden fallen und kletterte zu ihr in die Badewanne. Sie verzog ein bisschen ihr Gesicht. "Was?", fragte ich.

"Du bist kalt."; erwiderte sie.

"Tut mir Leid."; erwiderte ich nur. Du bist kalt, Du bist spät, Du bist ein Idiot... Das war wohl momentan alles, was ich von ihr zu hören bekam. Seufzend sank ich tiefer in das heisse Wasser und schloss meine Augen. Ich hätte sie nur zu gerne mal wieder etwas nettes sagen hören. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich also.

"Ja.", gab sie etwas kühl zurück. Ich öffnete trübe ein Auge halb und musterte sie. Sie wurde sofort rot. "Was sollte auch sein?"

"Keine Ahnung, darum frage ich ja.", erwiderte ich. "Ich... Uhm - ich habe deinen Geburstag nicht richtig vergessen, ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, das du schon bekommen hättest, wenn du es mir nicht so schwer machen würdest, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen.", sie schnaubte.

"Ich will kein Geschenk von dir.", schnappte sie.

"Was willst du dann?", fragte ich, jetzt ein bisschen gereizt. Sie machte es mir wirklich schwer. Kein Mann mochte es, wenn er zwei Mal hintereinander nach Hause kam, wo eine Frau auf ihn gewartet hatte, um mit ihm zu streiten! "Lily, was willst du dann von mir?", sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihren Brüsten, sodass ich sie nicht einmal mehr ansehen konnte. Seufzend nahm ich meine Brille ab und fuhr über mein Gesicht.

"Wieder Mal eine Stunde Zeit wäre nicht schlecht gewesen!", sagte sie schliesslich. Ich runzelte meine Stirn und liess meine Hände auf meinem Gesicht ruhen, damit sie nicht sehen würde, wie sehr mich diese Forderung verärgerte.

"Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen."; erinnerte ich sie.

"Ich weiss, aber der Deal war-"

"Der Deal war, dass all meine Freizeit dir gehört, Lily und das tut sie!", unterbrach ich sie. Das war normalerweise gar nicht meine Art, sie durfte immer aussprechen, aber sie hatte einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen. "Ich weiss, dass du mindestens genauso hart arbeitest wie ich, aber ich habe ein wesentlich höheres Pensum!", darauf schwieg sie. "Ich tue doch schon, was ich kann! Ich renne doch schon von hier nach da, um abends fünf Minuten mehr für dich zu haben, aber ich bin nur ein Mensch!", sie seufzte.

"Aber so funktioniert das nicht!", ermahnte sie mich. "Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?", fragte sie dann.

"Nicht das schon wieder."; maulte ich.

"Es ist mein Recht und meine Pflicht als deine Freundin, mir Sorgen um dich zu machen, wenn ich dich drei Tage hintereinander nicht beim Essen sehe! Bei keinem Essen!", begehrte sie auf. Ich musste jetzt meine Schläfen massieren, weil meine Freundin mir gerade massive Kopfschmerzen bereitete. "Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?", fragte sie.

"Oh Mann, keine Ahnung, Sonntag vielleicht..."; gab ich zu. "Ich habe keine Zeit gehabt, ich sagte doch, ich renne schon wie bescheuert, was soll ich denn noch tun?"; fragte ich sie genervt.

"Du könntest etwas von deinem Pensum abgeben!", ermahnte sie mich. "Sirius macht einen genauso guten Quidditchkapitän wie du.", ich schnaubte.

"Sirius ist ein verantwortungsloses, kleines Kind!", sagte ich bei aller Liebe zu meinem besten Freund. "Und das Quidditchtraining hält mich nicht vom Essen hab. Es sind die vielen Hausaufgaben und die vielen Zwischenprüfungen und dein ständiges Gemecker an mir, an dem es scheitert!", einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann seufzte ich tief. "Tut mir Leid."

Das war total daneben gewesen. Ich hatte mich schon lange nicht mehr so daneben benommen. "Nein."; flüsterte sie. Ich konnte ihr anhören, dass ich sie verletzt hatte und griff nach meiner Brille. Tatsächlich weinte sie. "Schon gut. Ich - ich wusste, dass ich dir irgendwann auf die Nerven gehen würde.", ich seufzte.

"Liebling, so darfst du nicht denken."; meinte ich geschafft. Es war eine blöde Idee gewesen, in die Badewanne zu steigen. Ich raffte mich auf und wickelte mich in ein Badetuch ein, ehe ich wieder aus dem Wasser heraus stieg. "Es tut mir Leid, was ich da gesagt habe, Lily, so habe ich das nicht gemeint.", murmelte ich enttäuscht.

"Du hast es sogar genau so gemeint.", erwiderte sie nur. Ich stöhnte nur und verschwand aus dem Badezimmer, um mich in meinem Zimmer an zu ziehen. Als ich wieder zurück in unser Studienzimmer kam, stand ein kleiner Teller mit Sandwiches auf unserem Schreibtisch neben einer der Tassen, die mit heissem Pfefferminztee gefüllt war. Das Feuer war schon wieder herunter gebrannt, es war ganz warm im ganzen Raum und ein paar Kerzen brannten um meinen Arbeitsplatz herum.

Im Badezimmer war sie nicht mehr.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich, um endlich meine letzten Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag zu machen. Es war schon über neunzehn Stunden her, dass ich geschlafen hatte und ich fühlte mich ein bisschen nutzlos, konnte es aber jetzt gerade einfach nicht ändern.

Gegen viertel vor ein beendete ich meine Arbeiten und packte meine Schultasche, ehe ich die Treppen zu unseren Schlafzimmern herauf stieg. Zu meiner Überraschung war sie ebenfalls noch wach. Ich stellte mich vor ihre Zimmertür und wollte klopfen, da hörte ich sie. "...ich weiss nicht, ob es dich gibt, aber wenn es dich gibt, dann rette ihn doch!", schluchzte sie. Betete sie etwa? Ich kannte Lily gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie kein gläubiger Mensch war. "Wenn du irgendwo existierst, dann - dann rette ihn vor dieser Last, ich weiss nicht mehr, was ich tun soll.", ein besonders schlimmes Schluchzen entfuhr ihr.

Meine Schultern sanken ein wenig. Wie lange hatte ich gewartet, dass sie meine Gefühle erwidern würde und nun wusste ich es nicht mehr zu schätzen, weil ich so sehr mit meinem eigenen Kram beschäftigt war. Wie es Lily ging, wenn ich den Workoholic heraus hängen liess, hatte mich noch keine Sekunde interessiert...

Schuldbewusst öffnete ich ihre Zimmertür. Anfangs hatten wir immer zusammen geschlafen, ohne Sex zu haben, aber in den letzten Wochen, während der Druck auf meinen Schultern gewachsen war, hatte ich nachts meistens so lange gearbeitet, dass ich in mein eigenes Zimmer gegangen war, um sie nicht zu wecken. Sie holte erschrocken Luft und drehte sich zu mir herum.

Tatsächlich kniete sie mit gefalteten Händen vor ihrem Bett und heulte sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Ich seufzte. "Lily - ich..."; stotterte ich total blöd.

"Klopfst du nicht?", fragte sie nur und kam auf ihre Beine. Mit drei Schritten stand ich neben ihr und schlang meine Arme um sie.

"Es tut mir Leid!", flüsterte ich in ihre Haare, ehe ich sie küsste. Sie stöhnte gegen meine Schulter und ihre eigenen Schultern begannen wieder zu zucken. "Es tut mir Leid, Lily..."

"Ich will doch gar nicht immer meckern.", heulte sie nur. "Ich... Ich will dir doch liebe Sachen sagen.", ich stöhnte erschrocken über ihren Ausbruch. So hatte ich sie noch nicht erlebt in den sieben Jahren, die wir uns jetzt kannten. Ich hatte sie schon weinen gesehen, aber nicht so. Und schon gar nicht meinetwegen! "Ich weiss nur einfach nicht mehr wie, du gehst ja doch immer sofort auf mich los!"

"Es tut mir Leid, Liebling, du hast ja Recht!", gab ich endlich zu. "Lily, es tut mir Leid!", schwor ich. "Baby, sieh mich mal an!", bat ich sie. Sie löste sich von mir und gehorchte, indem sie mir direkt in die Augen sah. Selbst in diesem Zustand war sie die schönste Frau, die ich mir hätte vorstellen können.

Zuerst küsste ich nur zwei ihrer kostbaren Tränen weg, dann aber landeten meine Lippen auf ihren. Sie wollte sich von mir zurück ziehen, aber meine Arme schlangen sich um sie und anscheinend vermisste sie meine Zuneigung letztendlich so sehr, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als anzunehmen, was ich ihr bot. Natürlich bot ich ihr gerade mehr, als ich eigentlich hatte. Ich musste ins Bett, ich musste schlafen! Aber wenn sie meine Zuneigung jetzt brauchte und ich nicht dazu in der Lage war, sie noch anders aus zu drücken, dann musste ich eben jetzt damit leben, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte.

"James, du musst nicht-"; ich unterbrach sie mit einem weiteren Kuss und zog hastig ihr Nachthemd über ihren Kopf.

"Ich liebe dich, Lily."; sagte ich ganz ernst und ehrlich. "Ich liebe dich, auch wenn ich ein Idiot bin und mich total daneben benehme, das rührt meine Gefühle für dich nicht an! Sie sind immer da!", ihr traten wieder Tränen in die Augen und ich küsste sie wieder, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie spürte, wie mir meine Gefühle für sie unter die Haut gingen.

Sie quieckte erschrocken, als wir gegen ihr Bett stiessen und ich sie unter mit begrub. Ich konnte es plötzlich kaum noch erwarten. Ja, ich hatte Lust auf sie und ich hätte alles getan, um diese Lust endlich wieder befriedigt zu haben. Lust darauf, es ihr zu machen und sie wissen zu lassen, wie sehr ich sie liebte und wie furchtbar wichtig sie mir war. Mein Shirt fiel auf den Boden, es war mir egal, wer von uns beiden es dorthin geworfen hatte, ich stieg rasch aus meinen Hosen.

Meine Lippen waren bereits an ihren Brüsten, eben noch hatte sie sie vor mir in der Badewanne versteckt, jetzt streckte sie sie mir bereitwillig entgegen. "Ich liebe dich."; flüsterte ich wieder.

"Ich liebe dich auch, James!", sagte sie dieses Mal zurück. Erleichtert küsste ich sie wieder auf den Mund.

Wir waren schnell nackt und sie schlang wie die beiden letzten Male ihre Beine um meine Mitte, um es mir so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Sie war einfach perfekt. Ihr Stöhnen hallte in meinen Ohren nach, als ich in sie eindrang und einen Moment schwer atmend verharren musste, um nicht sofort fertig zu werden. Merlin, diese Göttin unter mir hatte mich gerettet!

"Woah, Baby, was machst du mit mir?", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. Im Mondschein konnte ich erkennen, wie ihre Wangen sich röteten und küsste sie wieder, dann schlang ich meine Arme fest um sie und begann, mich mit ihr gemeinsam zu bewegen. Wir waren immer noch beide ein bisschen unsicher, was der andere brauchte, um die verzehrende Liebe, die wir miteinander teilten, zu geniessen.

Das war ein blöder Satz. Verzehrende Liebe. Aber so altmodisch das auch klang, es war der Wahrheit am nächsten. Das, was wir da taten, die Verschmelzung unserer Körper, die wir ausübten, wenn wir miteinander schliefen... Ich würde Lily heiraten, daran bestand gar kein Zweifel. Nur, um es noch einmal zu spüren! Um aus ihr eine ehrbare Frau zu machen! Meine Frau!

Ich griff nach ihrem Bein und hob es etwas an, da drehte sie ihre Augen nach innen und stöhnte laut. Durch den verbesserten Winkel hatte ich wohl eine gute Stelle getroffen. Ich tat es noch einmal und sie brachte ein gequältes Würgen hervor. Noch einmal, da öffnete sie ihre Augen und unsere Blicke trafen sich. "Ich liebe dich."; flüsterte ich. "Ich liebe dich, Lily, ich liebe, liebe, liebe, liebe dich!", betonte ich wieder und wieder, was ich für sie empfand.

Ihr Oberkörper bog sich mir entgegen und sie griff an das Bettende, ihren Kopf verwirrt schüttelnd. Ich fühlte, wie sie enger wurde und konnte endlich los lassen, da sie gekommen war. Einen Moment brauchte ich um die Fülle meines Höhepunktes zu begreifen, dann gaben meine Arme nach und ich lehnte mich auf sie. Ihr Atem ging schwer, so wie meiner. "Bleibst du heute Nacht wieder bei mir?"; fragte sie stöhnend. Ich nickte neben ihrem Kopf und schlang erneut meine Arme fest um sie.

Wir lagen so da, bis ich seufzte und mich von ihr löste, um die Decke über uns zu ziehen. Sie kuschelte sich in meine Arme, als ich mich neben sie auf dem kleinen Bett auf den Rücken legte. Nur zu gerne zog ich sie in eine Umarmung, nah an mich, bis unsere Körper drohten, sich zu verschlingen. "Ihr habt über mich gesprochen.", flüsterte ich rau. Sie seufzte.

"Lass uns nicht wieder streiten."; bat sie völlig erschöpft.

"Ich will nicht streiten. Sag mir nur die Wahrheit.", bat ich sie m Gegenzug.

"Die Jungs dachten, wenn du auf jemanden hören würdest, dann am ehesten auf mich.", gab sie schliesslich zu. "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es gerade ein bisschen schwierig ist, aber sie wollten nicht Ruhe geben.", erklärte sie ir zögerlich. Ich seufzte.

"Meine Qualitäten als Freund in jeder Art lassen wohl gerade sehr zu wünschen übrig.", flüsterte ich enttäuscht. "Lily, es tut mir Leid, wirklich. Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet, ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich es ausgerechnet jetzt versaue!", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Nein, es ist okay, James. Ich weiss doch, unter was für einem Druck du stehst.", flüsterte sie verlegen. "Wirklich, ich weiss, dass du mehr Pensum hast als alle anderen und ich versuche ja, dir den Rücken frei zu halten!", meine Fingerspitzen streichelte zärtlich über ihren Rücken und sie erzitterte. "Ich werde dir den Gefallen erwidern und auch auf dich warten, bis dieses Schuljahr vorbei ist!", erklärte sie dann fest. Ich lächelte müde.

Wenn ich nicht bald schlief, dann würde ich morgen nur Probleme haben. Stöhnend zog ich sie noch zwei Millimeter näher zu mir. "Können wir morgen weiter reden, Lily? Es tut mir Leid, ich muss jetzt schlafen.", sie nickte sachte und küsste mich auf den Mund.

"Gute Nacht James.", flüsterte sie liebevoll.

"Gute Nacht...", machte ich noch, dann war ich im Land der Träume.


End file.
